


Boredom

by owlaholic68



Series: Fallout NSFW [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Crying, Explicit Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Maybe it’s not the best idea to fuck the boss’ son so soon after joining the Wright Family. The bright side: at least no one can accuse Leonard of sleeping his way in.





	Boredom

“You look bored.”

Chris glances over from his spot on the bench in the railway station. “Oh, hey, Leonard. What’s up?”

Leonard sits heavy next to him. “Well, I was a wee bit bored myself, and was just poking around.” He cocks his head and smiles. He places one hand on Chris’ thigh, the dark denim rough under his palm. “Thought maybe I could go see my favorite Wright kid, see if maybe he was a _little_ bored too!”

“Not really a _kid_ , Leonard.”

He chuckles and slides his hand up. “Exactly. Now whaddya say?”

Chris audibly grits his teeth. Leonard has a _reputation_ in New Reno. Not exactly a good one, though not a bad one either. Just…a reputation. He’s been doing side work at the Golden Globes studio for a few months now. Most people would recognize him better with his clothes off. Though, that does mean that he has _experience…_

“What the hell,” he mutters to himself, then abruptly stands. “Let’s go out back.”

“Out back” is just the backside of the railway station, the side against the tracks. Leonard was expecting somewhere a little more…private. Chris’ room, or a bathroom, or really anywhere that wasn’t completely out in the open. Anyone could see them, anyone could walk up on them.

“Your ma’s gonna _kill_ me if she finds us,” Leonard whispers. Ethyl Wright tended to lump prostitutes and actors in the same category, and hated both with an equal passion. “Your pa too. I _just_ got in the Family, and the next week he finds me fuckin’ his son?”

Chris pushes him against the brick wall possessively. “Don’t give a fuck what they think. I’m an _adult,_ I can make my own damn decisions.” He presses his body against Leonard’s, trapping him against the wall, his larger frame almost completely obscuring the smaller man’s. “Now how do you want to do this?”

“I’ve got stuff in my bag,” Leonard says, running his hands up Chris’ chest, his fingers catching the zipper of his leather jacket and pulling it down. “Condoms, lube, whatever. Perks of the job. And I can do anything, really. Professionally trained and all that. You want me to suck you off, I can do that. But maybe I could make you cum in your pants, right here against this dirty wall-”

He’s cut off by a whine, squirming as Chris presses his leather-clad thigh between his legs.

“You talk too much,” Chris complains. “You’re too cocky.” That seems to give him an idea, and he rummages in his back pocket before pulling out a small silicone ring.

“That’s what I’ve been told. What’s that-oh. For me or for you?”

Chris responds by unbuttoning Leonard’s tattered jeans and pulling them to his knees. “For you.” He looks Leonard in the eyes, serious. “You want off, just tell me.”

This is oddly intimate. Leonard nods. Then, impulsively, too emotionally for this kind of encounter, he pulls Chris down into a kiss. Different strokes for different folks. Chris may act tough and rough, but he’s a softie at heart, Leonard knows. He _cares._

He cares enough to slather the ring with lube before sliding it on, swallowing Leonard’s groan with his own soft mouth. He cares enough to cup one hand around the back of Leonard’s head to make sure his skull doesn’t hit the wall when Leonard throws his head back, keening at the feel of Chris’ hand around him.

This is already so much. Leonard feels heavy and light at the same time, every sensation multiplied. His hips buck despite himself, and he’s stopped trying to smother whatever inane comments are coming out of his mouth. Whatever he’s saying, though, it must be good, because Chris is grinding into him with abandon, his teeth locked into Leonard’s neck.

“God, you’re so _filthy_ ,” Chris growls, panting. He pulls back and reaches down for Leonard’s bag again.

“Filthy in a _good_ way?” He teasingly asks, slipping his hands under Chris’s shirt and tweaking his nipples.

Chris shoots him a look. “In a _very_ good way.” He shoves his own pants down then slides a condom onto himself. Next, he coats his hands in lube and shoves one finger unceremoniously into Leonard, making him squeak.

“Wow, right here against a wall where anyone could see us, who’s _filthy_ now?” Leonard squirms when Chris only answers with another finger, his bare ass grinding against the rough wall.

That same wall is suddenly against the front of his body as Chris pulls out his fingers and turns him around. He scrabbles to find purchase, his hands scraping against the brick. He grinds against it as Chris readies himself, moaning between clenched teeth at the friction, the heat-

Chris yanks his hips backwards and he loses the contact. But he doesn’t care too much, because in the next second, he’s being filled up, slowly, Chris’ desperate gasps contrasting with his restraint, pressing into Leonard carefully until he’s all the way in.

“Okay?” Chris confirms.

Leonard nods. “Okay,” he whimpers, rocking his hips backwards. “I-mmmm…” Chris takes him in hand, thrusting in coordination with the back-and-forth of his slick hand. Leonard’s hands are braced against the wall, his elbows wobbling, his blond hair falling in his face.

This is dirty and rough and quick in all the right ways. It’s a good thing that Leonard physically _can’t_ come too soon, because he’s not sure how long he would have lasted otherwise. He can feel the sun on the back of his neck, can feel how his bare feet lose traction on the sandy ground. He slides forward a little from Chris’ unrelenting thrusts, and whines at the way this new angle makes Chris hit the same spot with punishing accuracy.

“I-please, Chris, I-” He can’t even keep track of what he’s trying to say. He’s so close, but yet _not_ , and all he can do is try to catch his breath as Chris’ thrusts become more erratic until he finishes inside him with a drawn out groan. Chris pulls out and leaves him weak-kneed, leaning on the wall to keep himself upright.

Leonard’s patience running thin as Chris leisurely removes the condom and ties it off, tossing it to the side. Then he pulls on his pants maddeningly slow before turning to Leonard, as if forgetting that he was there.

“So needy,” Chris growls, turning Leonard around and pressing his back against the wall. “Not so cocky anymore, are you?”

“No, please, just let-just let me, _Chris_ ,” Leonard begs. He’s aching and throbbing and he feels that pleasure so close. It’s like one of those nightmares where you’re chasing somebody and yet they’re still so far away. Every time he gets anywhere near, it’s all the more maddening.

Chris kneels in front of him and licks up and down his length, doing a lot to heighten his arousal, and not a lot to alleviate his situation. Then he takes Leonard into his mouth, holding his hips against the crumbling brick wall with one hand.

“Please-please, _Chris, anything-”_

He pulls off with a smirk. “Anything?” He gets a nod and a tearful sniffle. “Will you come to my room tomorrow night and do this again?” Another nod, then a high whine as Chris starts pulling the ring off, infuriatingly slowly. If Leonard wasn’t so desperate, he’d be angry, though he _had_ agreed to all of this. Angry at himself, then. “Will you shut your damn mouth the whole time?”

“Anything,” Leonard repeats in a whisper, his shaking voice betraying him.

“Then we’ve got a deal.”

It’s a good thing that Chris is at a good height, even kneeling, for Leonard to put his hands on his shoulders. Because otherwise, he would have collapsed when Chris took the ring fully off, then resumed his earlier position with Leonard’s swollen cock deep in his mouth. It’s a release, one that is both painful and wonderful.

Chris swallows him down then stands, giving him one last stroke. “Aw, come on,” he softly says, his voice rough, wiping Leonard’s wet cheek with a soft handkerchief from his back pocket. “Come on, baby. Was it really that good?”

Leonard sniffles and nods. He feels light-headed and drained. He whimpers when Chris pulls his pants back up, the rough material of his jeans rubbing against his hyper-sensitive body.

“Tomorrow night,” he croaks, gratefully accepting a bottle of purified water from Chris. His legs shake when he takes a step forward, his whole body aching.

“Tomorrow night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why. One day I should something not-sexy about Leonard, but today is not that day.
> 
> Let me know if I should tag anything else!


End file.
